


Mother

by PentoPaper23



Series: The Life of Fergus Fraser [1]
Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-01 18:10:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12710217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PentoPaper23/pseuds/PentoPaper23
Summary: One shots and a few random short stories about Claire being a mother figure to Fergus.





	1. M O O N

**Author's Note:**

> If you could all just over look the fact that Goodnight Moon by Margaret Wise Brown wasnt written until 1947 and the fact that when Claire was with Fergus the first time she couldn't have known the book that would be great. Haha. In this story Caire knows about the book before she travelled the first time. 
> 
> Im a sucker for the idea that Claire read that to all her children.

"You must not talk about Milady like that" Fergus said sternly as he shut the door to what was once their room. He heard Marsali scoff behind him as she started fixing her hair in the mirror. 

"She is far from a lady." She said quietly curling a lock of hair around her finger.  

"Stop it!" Fergus said raising his voice slamming his hand down on the small table in front of him. Marsali jumped turning to look at him shock colouring her face. 

"Dont you raise your voice at me Fergus Fraser!" She yelled back, her face becoming red. 

"Ye not talk about my mother like that again!" Fergus yelled grabbing Marsali by the upper arms and giving her a little shake. "I wont have it. Ye will start showing her to respect that she has earned...wife" he said stepping away from her and running his hand though his hair. 

"Mother? She's not your mother Fergus!" Marsali said yelled, "She is a hoor!" Fergus started towards her, she took a step back.

"Ye be quite you know not what you speak of. Do you forget to easily that I know that a whore looks like! Me lady is far from that!" He said forcefully, his voice dropping to a deep growl. "She is my mother! I have known her since my lord took me from that place and gave me a home and a family. So I will tell you again wife. No more. You will call her Claire or me lady or nothing at all do you understand?" Fergus said taking another step towards his wife, she didn't step back this time, her eyes searching his. Fergus softened a little. 

"She is my mother and I need you to get along. Please just give her a chance" Fergus said softly, reaching up to brush Marsali's hair off her shoulder. Marsali nodded. 

"I will try. For you not her." she said softly, leaning in to place a kiss on Fergus's cheek. 

 

_Later that night..._

Marsali was coming up from dinner when she heard two voices speaking softly on the deck. Fergus and Claire were sitting that the front of the boat locked in a tight hug. 

"I prayed that you would come back to us." She heard Fergus as he pulled away from her wiping his nose on his sleeve. 

"Dont do that." She heard Claire say and saw her pulling his arm away from his face, "here use this" she passed him her handkerchief. Claire reached up to tuck his wayward hair behind his ear. 

"Je n'ai jamais pensé à toi. Quand ta soeur était plus jeune, je lui ai raconté des histoires de France. De toi. Comme le temps où tu as mis une grenouille dans la botte de ton père. Te souviens tu? (I never not thought of you. When your sister was younger, I told her stories of France. Of you. Like the time you put a frog in your father's boot. Do you remember?)" Claire said softly in French, Fergus laughed and wiped his eyes. They sat in silence for a moment, but then Fergus spoke looking up at the moon. 

"Goodnight moon" He said softly, "Goodnight cow jumping over the moon."

Marsali saw Claire smile at Fergus the small bite of her lip gave away her emotions. She pulled Fergus to her chest holding him tight. 

"Goodnight light, and the red balloon ..." Fergus finished before burying his head in Claire neck, his arms wrapping tight around her middle. 


	2. F E V E R

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fergus has a fever after Claire leaves in DIA.

Jamie wiped the boy's forehead with a wet rag and felt the heat burning in the little boys body. Fergus had become ill 2 days ago and have since hen fallen into a deep hot fever, his thin arms and legs shaking in Jamie's arms. 

"Be still lad. Lay your head." Jamie soothed, wiping the cloth against Fergus forehead again. Jamie himself was soaked, having been sitting in the bed cradling the boy for two days now. His shirt was clinging to him from the cool water and the boy's sweat. 

"Mère...Mère..." Fergus groaned, tossing and turning in Jamie's lap, Jamie pulled the boy closer rocking from side to side. 

"Mère...Mère...Claire..." Fergus continued, and Jamie stilled his rocking staring at the boy in his arms. Claire. It had been clear as day from the boy's lips. Mother...Mother...Claire. Jamie held back a sob, fighting it back down into his chest. 

"Shhh lad, she will be right back, she had gone to gather some of her wee herbs." he said wiping Fergus forehead again restarting his rocking. 

"Mère! Mère!" The boy started to thrash around his eyes bright with heat. Jenny burst into the room carrying a fresh bucket of water.

"Mère!" Fergus yelled again, his elbow slamming into Jamie stomach. 

"Fergus ya wee bugger. Be still fils." Jamie pleaded, wrapping his arms around the boy tighter. Jenny rushed to help, holding the small boy arms.

"I have an idea." She said before rushing out of the room and down tot he lairds bedroom, returning a shot while later holding a length of fabric. It was one of Claire's wraps.

"It sometimes settles to the bairns just to be held. To smell me ye ken?" She said wrapping the wrap around Jamie and Fergus. Claire's smell filled Jamie's lungs. The slight tang of the herbs and something that was pure Claire. Fergus started to calm, his arms falling down to rest on Jamie's legs and his head fell to the side. 

"He misses her" Jenny said running a hand over Fergus head. "A mother can tell." 

Jamie nodded, "He will grown out of it." he said, moving to lay Fergus down. Jenny scoffed. 

"Have ye forgotten our mother brother?" She said hands on her hips. Jamie shook his head. 

"She was his mother, not by blood but by love and that is all that matters." Jenny said gathering the empty bucket and leaving the room. 

Jamie on the other hand fell into the nearest chair to watch over his son. 


	3. B A C K

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU story under the idea that when Claire returned in DIA she didnt stay with Frank and moved to Inverness with Rev Wakefield.

Loud frantic knocking awoke the Wakefield household one rainy Sunday morning. Claire stumbled down the staircase tripping as she missed one of the steps as she tried to pull her dressing gown on. 

"Shit" Claire said hopping to the door, her foot throbbing but her dressing gown finally in place. The loud knocking was coming from the front door, swinging it open Claire was ready to yell at the person that dared wake the house. But her words were lost when she saw who it was. 

Fergus was standing there dripping wet with a frantic look on his face. He was wearing pants that had bloody tears in the knees and a jacket that she knew was Jamie's. 

"Mère! Mère you must come!" He yelled, pulling Claire out the door by her hand. This broke Claire out of her shock and she pulled the little boy back. 

"Fergus? My god what are you doing here?" She asked, reaching out to hold his face between her hands her eyes looking over him for injury. 

"It's Père you must come!" He said pulling on her hand again panic starting to fill his voice. But Claire fought back pulling him inside. 

"Fergus calm down lad and talk to me." She said dragging him over to the fire-place and tugging off his wet jacket. Fergus took a deep breath. 

"Milord returned from the battle. But he is hurt, Uncle Ian sent me to find you. Milord told them everything" He said without taking a breath. 

Claire stared at him, her hand slowly coming to rest on her slightly rounded stomach. Fergus followed her hand with his eyes, then burst into tears throwing himself at her. 

"Un bébé? Vraiment mère?" Fergus cried, his arms wrapping around Claire still slim waist. Claire was silent, the shock slowly  settling her stomach. 

He survived. He bloody survived. 

Panic was now filling Claire, she pushed Fergus away holding him by the shoulders. 

"This is very important my lad. Where is your Père hurt?" She asked searching his face for answers. 

"His leg Mère. He is a terrible cut, tis smelling bad and turning black. Please you must come!"he said jumping up from the lounge and trying to drag Claire away again. 

"Claire?" The pair both turned and look at the voice that had interrupted them. Mrs Graham was standing there in her hair net and robe looking from Claire to Fergus in confusion. 

"I have to go back Mrs Graham but I need your help." Claire said pulling Fergus tightly to her side. 

 


	4. B A C K - P A R T  T W O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Two of BACK.

The house was a madhouse of activity. Claire was rushing around gathering together a makeshift medical kit, Fergus was filling an empty bag with enough supplies for their journey. Mrs Graham, on the other hand, was up in one of the spare room rattling around looking for something, Claire had enquired as to what that something was but she was sternly told to pay attention to her medical kit. Blushing like a child in trouble she did just that. She was double checking the small stash of medicine that Fergus was able to sneak in the hospital to steam when Mrs Graham came back downstairs. She was holding a large pouch with both her hands. 

"I don't have a daughter Claire. No one to pass on anything on to. So I want you to take this" He said passing Claire the pouch. It was leather and held together by a thick sting at the top and it was heavy. Claire opened the top and swiftly made to pass it back to Mrs Graham. 

"No I can't, they must be..." Claire said, but Mrs Graham stopped her. 

"Very special to me, yes. They will help you, your family and the wee one. I want you to have them. You can sell them or pass them down I don't mind which either." She said has Claire upended the bag into her palm. Out fell various stones, gems, gold silver and other such items that would be sold to feed a starving Fraser family.  Claire and he shared a look for a moment, their eyes holding until Claire nodded, tucking the pouch into the medical bag. 

"Right, we should be going soon, before the sun breaks the mountains." Mrs Graham said gathering one of the bags in her hand, "Do you have everything?" 

Claire took one finally stock of her medical kit and nodded, "Yes. Fergus!" She yelled, and the young boy came running into the room with the food bag slung over his shoulder. 

"Are you ready my lad?" Claire asked, brushing the hair out of his eyes. 

"Aye milady." He said giving the bag a slight shake. Claire smiled.

"Lead on solider." She said motioning to the front door. 


	5. S I S T E R

Fergus's first thought was that she was beautiful. Standing there in her blue dress that their mother had made, her bright red hair falling down past her shoulders to rest against her waist. She was taller then he had imagined her, more like their father than their mother. Jamie was in the way she stood, the way that she rested her shoulders back and raised her head high when she was speaking. But all of these things could not outshine her smile, her smile was all Claire. The way that she gently placed a hand on their father's shoulder, shared the same ease in which Claire did. 

"My lad?" Claire said coming to stand beside him, he jumped startled out of his thoughts, a soft laugh left his lips. 

"Mother." He said reaching out to pull her against his side, sighing. 

Claire looked up at her eldest child with a hint of worry marking her face, she gently reached up to smooth the frown lines on his face. 

"What troubles you?" she said softly trying to read his face. Fergus looked down at her biting his lip.

"Et si elle ne m'aime pas?" (What is she doesn't like me?) Fergus said softly worry filling his face as he looked down at Claire. She smiled giving a small laugh. 

"Elle t'aimera Elle a toujours voulu un grand frère" (She will love you, she always wanted a big brother) Claire said pulling out of his grasp, she turned towards him and started fixing his jacket, nodding when he was all sorted. 

"Meilleur pied en avant mon garçon" (Best foot forward my boy) She said giving him a slight push towards Jamie and Bree. Fergus glanced back at her, uncertainty shining in his eyes, he slowly held out his arm towards Claire. 

"Mère..." (Mother) he said waiting for Claire to join him. Claire shook her head, smiling as she laced her arm into his. 

 


End file.
